


Just The Three Of Us

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, cute domestic fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Fenton relaxed for a second before the words echoed in his brain. You both…Fenton looked up at Gyro, his face was pale and his eyes sunken.“They told me you were pregnant.” Gyro spoke, “You obviously knew…” he trailed off not knowing how to continue.





	Just The Three Of Us

Fenton really hated waking up in hospital beds. The smell of antiseptic and the stark white of  _ everything _ always made him uneasy. 

At least this time it wasn’t his fault. It was Beak’s. He had broken into the lab again and…. he bolted up, a hand flying to his stomach. The egg. He was pregnant. He’d fallen. 

“Fenton.” He heard the voice of his boyfriend, and his pulse quickened as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. “It’s ok. You both are perfectly fine.”

Fenton relaxed for a second before the words echoed in his brain.  _ You both… _

Fenton looked up at Gyro, his face was pale and his eyes sunken. 

“They told me you were pregnant.” Gyro spoke, “You obviously knew…” he trailed off not knowing how to continue. 

“I just found out.” Fenton spoke, it was the truth. He had just found out a few days prior to the accident. “I was going to tell you, Gyro. I was just waiting for the right time. It’s why Drake and Donald have been covering my patrol nights.” 

Gyro sat down next to Fenton, a shaky hand coming to rest on Fenton’s belly, “I haven’t told anyone, not even M’Ma. I wanted you to be the first, Flacito.” He grinned. 

Gyro slouched on the bed, Fenton scooting over as his boyfriend joined him. “I know we never really talked about having kids...or anything else….” he drifted off, he dare not mention anything about Marriage. They were already having a baby, they didn’t need any more stress. Fenton smiled, they were going to have a baby.

“I’ve never really understood kids…” Gyro started, his hand coming up to rest on Fenton’s stomach, a feather light touch in fear of hurting either of them. “But the only kids I’ve really come in contact are Scrooge’s little gremlins so I don’t think they’re the best examples.” Fenton dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

“Huey isn’t that bad, but the other three can be a handful.” Fenton started when his laughter subsided, “But that’s part of parenthood. Learning how to understand kids. I think between the two of us, we’re gonna excel at being parents.” Fenton kissed Gyro’s cheek, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I think you’re right, Fenton.” Gyro spoke, and for the first time since he saw Fenton hit the ground, he was at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos give me life!  
come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
